Slytherin's Girl: Year Two
by Rusty14
Summary: Melody's back with her friends for their second year. But this year's dealing with a new threat. The pet of Slytherin's Heir, a monster they say. Can she battle that and her growing affections for her best friend? Sort summary I know but please R&R


**_DISCLAIMER_****: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter except the OCs. Next saga installment coming up enjoy ^.^**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year Two**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****: **Melody's back with her friends for their second year. But this year's dealing with a new threat. The pet of Slytherin's Heir, a monster they say. Can she battle that and her growing affections for her best friend?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Melody's Birthday and the Summer's End<span>

"Mel!" Sam's voice got the girl's attention as she turned from her sleeping kitten.

"Hey Sam, anything from Dean?" She asked her brother.

"No nothing yet, though now that he and Jo are done with school I think they were planning something we don't know about" Sam claimed as Melody looked confused.

"What could they have to plan?" She asked Sam who shrugged.

"You got me" Sam said as she scoffed in amusement watching him leave.

"Alright boy, let's go, obviously I'm needed downstairs if Sam had to come get me" Melody said to the half-grown kitten who purred and kept his face against her neck.

Melody got up and walked to her door, she couldn't wait for school to start up so she could see her boys, she hasn't gotten to see them in a while; saying that they were busy, visiting family, they were grounded or doing summer homework, something she was familiar with.

She was stopped by her house-elf, Dili, she called herself, smiled at seeing her young lady. "Good morning Melody" she greeted Melody and walked with the girl to the living room. She and her kin lived and were cared for by the Winchesters, Singers and Harvelles.

"I'm good Dili, how about yourself?" The girl asked her original caretaker.

"I am doing well" Dili opened the door to their destination as people shouted, "Surprise!" Making the girl jump in shock as Hellion hissed in irritation at the shouts, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>"So you guys were busy?" She asked as they laughed.<p>

"Yeah we helped and of course our parents did the same" Blaise said as he watched his new stepfather kiss his mother's cheek.

"What's his number?" She asked noticing the new man who greeted her parents.

"I have absolutely no idea" he said as the Malfoys came to the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Narcissa said kissing the girl's cheek as Lucius also gave a kiss to her cheek while she curtsied in her simple black and white summer dress.

"Thank you and thank you for my present" Melody had received a new potions book which intrigued her quickly.

"Boys did you give her your present?" Lucius asked gaining the others attention.

"It's another group present for Mel" Blaise explained as Theo cam back in with a box that had holes.

Melody took it and realized it was slightly heavy. "Thank guys" she smiled as Sam cleared a table top for her to open it. Melody removed the box top and went "oh… my… goodness" she laughed the lost part as she pulled beautiful female Leonberger puppy who had a black muzzle and reddish-brown furred body.

"Is that a-" Dean cut himself off as Bobby examined the dog's body. She was in good shape and looked to be in perfect health.

"Oh she is so pretty" Mary said as Melody placed the puppy on the ground.

"Where did you guys get her?" Melody asked as Goyle shrugged.

"I have a cousin who works in Germany she had a litter and arrived just yesterday. Perfect time right?" Theo asked with humor in his voice.

"I'll say" Melody said as the pup grunted while she bounced over to Hellion who growled a little.

Everyone got back to talking as Melody stayed near the pup "So what are you going to name her?" Draco asked as the pup played with Adam.

"I don't know, maybe Lady? Sounds like a good name to me" Melody said as the boys nodded.

"Sounds good to us" Crabbe said as they walked outside with Lady.

"It's just any dog I thought of getting I always thought of Queen. It's stopped us from getting one" Melody said while the boys nodded.

"Sorry Mel" Theo said as Melody smiled.

"It's okay guys, it'll help me get over her death and besides, I can't leave that poor pup anywhere else" Melody claimed as they laughed.

"Aw only known her for an hour or less and already in love with her" Draco said while Melody laughed as the pup raced up to her.

"Hey Mel did you come up with a name for the runt?" Dean asked as the pup bit him, "Ahh!" He yelped and glared at the female.

"Oh Dean leave the pup alone" Jo said as her boyfriend sighed, "so did you pick a name?"

"I was thinking Lady" Melody said as they smiled.

"I like that name" Jo said as Melody nodded.

* * *

><p>The party lasted all day as the kids played with Lady who realized something. Stay away from Hellion, he may dislike human males but didn't like Melody's new pet.<p>

"Come on Mel, you leave in a week to school you have no business in looking after a puppy" Dean said as they cleaned up the mess.

"Jeez aren't you a broken record Dean. And by the way Adam promised to help care for her so ha!" Melody said as Lady started to growl at each person.

"Hey! Do you guys even know anything about Leonbergers?" Bobby asked as they shook their heads. "Those dogs are pack animals, whether they be human, dog or cat. They hate fights and the one person they bond themselves to is in a fight who do you think will get in between the fight?" Bobby asked as the two stopped. "I'll come over and check on Lady as much as I can okay?" He said as Melody nodded.

"Thank you Uncle Bobby" Melody said as the older man sighed, mumbling about arguing siblings.

"Didn't hear from Cas, he never misses a birthday from us" Dean said as Melody chuckled.

"Owled me saying that they got a new shipment of hatchlings who are Hornedtails aggressive little creatures wouldn't be able to make it." Melody claimed while Dean snorted in amusement. "Wait till you work there, you'll be burned the second you get there" Melody said as Dean paled.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Melody grew close to Lady, the dog slept in her room, on her bed next to her, ate with the other animals, though she was a little scared of the cats and birds in the house. Always walked with her confined to the girl's side, even went to Diagon Alley with her owners.<p>

Which was where they were now, Melody standing with Sam and Jess as they gathered their supplies. Melody had Lady at her side with a leash as the pup sat obediently at her side.

"Where to next?" Jess asked as Melody looked to her list.

"Who the hell is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Melody asked as her siblings looked to her.

"A weirdo of the magical community" Ruby said as she came up to the group patting her leg to the pup who looked to Melody before bouncing to the woman.

"Again drawing a blank" Melody said as they went to the book store and saw it crowded. "Good god" she mumbled as she and her family made their way in.

There they saw women of all ages, "how in the hell are we supposed to find the things we need?" Ruby asked her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Start a fight?" Sam suggested with a chuckle as Melody snorted.

"I'd do that. Or shout a certain phrase-"

"No, you're not going to do anything" John came in and groaned with Mary. "Oh great, _he's_ here, honey you don't have to deal with him" John said as Mary shook her head.

"It's alright sweetheart I can handle it, you know I can handle myself" Mary said as Sam sighed.

"Well there's going to be a fight in some way soon, get your things quickly" he laughed with the kids while Mary kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Yowch!" Melody yelped gaining everyone's attention when a photographer stepped on her.

"Well kid this is going in the paper-" he growled.

"Who gives a flying care?" She snarled as Lady growled at the man. The man known as Gilderoy Lockhart noticed her.

"Why don't you zip it Winchester" another voice said as she sighed.

"Weasley they smallest one anyway" she smiled as Harry came to see as well.

"I don't believe it Harry and Melody Potter" Melody froze at that, she only had been called that when she was born.

"It's Winchester now" she said as both she and Harry were yanked up as Lady's leash slid out of her hand. She saw Sam pick the frantic pup up.

"Big smile you two, together we make the front page" Lockhart said shaking both their hands.

Melody quickly yanked her hand from him, but froze once again as he put an arm around her. "Would you stop touching people?" She growled as he removed his arm quickly most likely fear of being bitten from her.

"Ladies and gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry and Melody here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge" the crowd applauded to them. "They had no idea, that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. They and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He announced as both teens tensed.

They were both given stacks of books, Melody growled before she almost feel side-ways. "Jeez" she came to a smaller first year as she gave them to the kid, "here ya go Hun, you can have these" she said before coming to her family.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" A voice caught her attention as she took Lady from Sam who also looked.

It as Draco, "famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page" he finished as Melody sighed.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" A smaller redhead, no doubt a Weasley, said to Draco.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend" he said as the girl turned red in the face from something. She noticed the rest of the trio coming to help.

"Oh it's you" Ron snarled as they all came closer, "bet you're surprised to see Harry here eh?" Ron smirked as Melody looked confused.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley" Draco said as Melody frowned a little. She spotted Hermione with her parents.

_-Hey Hermione-_ she thought as the girl jumped slightly. _-It's okay I'm a telepath so I can talk to you through your thoughts-_ Melody added as the girl calmed slightly.

_'That's cool. So does this only mean that you can instigate the link?'_ Hermione thought curious.

_-No, my powers can create a link to the people I want. And now if you have anything to talk about you can always talk to me-_ the girl said as she noticed the Weasley patriarch come over with the twins.

_'Okay, thanks Melody'_ Hermione thought as her parents were talking with another muggle family.

"Well, well Author Weasley" Lucius Malfoy came over as Melody took Lady from Sam while Draco came over to her.

"Lucius" Author said as Draco pet the pup's head as she played with his hand.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime" he commented as John and Mary finished helping Emma with a book pick. Lucius reached into the cauldron hat the youngest Weasley girl.

From the glossy books of Lockhart was a tattered copy of the Transfiguration first year book. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Lucius asked as John came over with Bobby, Ruby and Ellen, Sam followed with Jess.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy" Author said as John came closer to yank kids out of the way if he had to.

"Clearly, the company you keep Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower-" Lucius was quickly cut off by Author slamming into him as the girl's cauldron flew out of her hand.

People shot away from the fight as John grabbed kid-by-kid to keep them away. Draco stood next to Melody, both shocked by the fight.

"Lucius! Author! Stop!" John and Bobby shouted trying to get the fighting men away from each other as shouts of encouragement namely the twins for their dad, or shouts of people trying to get them to stop Mrs. Weasley and the assistant of the store sounded everywhere.

"Break it up there, gents, break it up" Hagrid's booming voice got their attention as he pulled the two apart while the other fathers got in between to help.

"Here girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you" Lucius said giving the girl her book back, before he and Draco left.

Melody hated fights and was almost close to tears as John turned to the Weasley father. She pulled out a water bottle and froze it somewhat before giving it to Author. "It's for your lip" she said as Author thanked her as his family left with Harry and the Grangers in tow.

Melody still had a whimpering Lady in her arms as she left. She located her siblings quickly as they talked with John. "Yeah Lucius has a black eye" Mary commented. "I just wish those two could talk things out, we're all the same in the name of wizards" she said as Lady was let down so she could relieve herself.

"Come on we're done with shopping, we can all go home" Ellen said as Bobby agreed.

"Yeah I've seen enough brawls to last a while now" he commented.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first chapter, hope it was good guys ^.^<strong>

**_~PW~_**


End file.
